


Куда приводят мечты...

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин, о чем ты мечтаешь?  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда приводят мечты...

Пару месяцев назад весь мир сходил с ума в ожидании конца света, однако Каменаши Казуя жил с надеждой на скорейшее повышение на работе, считая все глупейшие, притянутые за уши совпадения цифр и посланий народов Майа полнейшей ерундой. Жизнь полна сюрпризов и не всегда приятных. Реальность по сравнению с концом света казалась неудачной шуткой, подстроенной скучающим дьяволенком.  
  
Раньше мир горел радужными красками, освещая дипломы и награды еще со времен блистательной университетской жизни. Тогда Каменаши твердили, что карьера журналиста - это его будущее. Однако после кошмарного вечера, на котором он подрался со своим начальником, будучи в не очень трезвом состоянии, как и его соперник, настоящее разваливалось на тысячу мелких кусочков. Каменаши хотелось хотя бы получить хорошую рекомендацию за прошлую работу, на будущее он и не загадывал.  
  
Если бы этот конец света все же наступил, не было бы так обидно и горько за свою собственную несдержанность. Сейчас будущее казалось мутным, и мерцал лишь красный знак, указывающий на выход и на последующее крушение всех надежд, и на поджидающую, ехидно улыбаясь, за углом безработицу.  
  
Придя с утра на работу, Казуя сел за свой стол, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. В висках пульсировало. Ему абсолютно не нужны ни двусмысленные улыбки, ни слишком фамильярные жесты, говорящие, что все были свидетелями начала конца его карьеры, злорадные усмешки конкурентов, для которых слишком прыткий и способный достать нужную информацию в нужный момент репортер-новичок, был лишь бельмом на глазу.  
  
– Как дела?  
  
Казуя поморщился от почти осязаемой режущей головной боли. Отчаянно хотелось курить.  
  
– Видно, неблестяще.  
  
Танака усмехнулся, присаживаясь на рабочий стол Каменаши, абсолютно игнорируя явную неспособность его собеседника к поддержанию разговора. Казуя обреченно вздохнул, включая компьютер. Он сразу же пожалел об этом: свет слишком яркий, да и вряд ли он сможет придумать что-то путное; может, стоит тренироваться писать прогнозы погоды - кажется, он оставшуюся жизнь только этим и будет заниматься. Зачем нанимать метеоролога, если можно в качестве наказания заставить хорошего журналиста писать этот бред бесплатно.  
  
– Не переживай ты так, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
От возмущения Казуя не нашелся сразу что ответить, ему просто надоело оправдываться и успокаивать себя. Он прикрыл лицо руками, пытаясь отгородиться от этого офиса, от внимательного взгляда Танаки и от всего мира.   
  
– Каменаши, я просто не понимаю, чего ты так паришься. Обычное же дело – драка по пьянке на вечеринке, к тому же Кавасаки первый начал. Ты его просто бесишь, потому что не выдаешь своих информаторов. Все это знают.  
  
Кавасаки его ненавидит! Тоже мне, открыл Америку. Танака улыбнулся, абсолютно не улавливая упаднических волн, исходящих от Каменаши, и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.   
  
– Все притворяются, что ничего не произошло. Я здесь уже несколько лет работаю, и это не первый раз, когда Кавасаки слетает с катушек.   
  
Казуя с тоской уставился на мигающий экран компьютера.   
  
Правила просты: ты рвешь себя на части в поисках хорошей информации, в поисках настоящей сенсации, пишешь статью и сдаешь на вычитку, чтобы факты облагородили и превратили во что-то более художественное, а потом ждешь, стоит ли твоя с трудом нарытая новость хотя бы третьей полосы, о первой можно даже не мечтать. Хотя, Казуе однажды посчастливилось. Это была его первая статья. Возможно, поэтому его и невзлюбили некоторые коллеги и его редактор Уэда, который с каким-то садистским удовольствием черкал всю статью, указывая на каждую ошибку и лексическое несоответствие в тексте.  
  
Часы мучительно медленно отбивали каждую секунду. Иногда в голове не укладывается, как же устроен этот чертов мир, если постоянно сыпется одна неприятность за другой. Обеденный перерыв наступил очень кстати, давая возможность сбежать из офиса хоть на какое-то время и спрятаться от собственных мыслей, если получится.   
  
«Ты сам себе враг», – издевательски нашептывает внутренний голос, вызывая очередной приступ головной боли. Очень хочется верить словам Танаки и думать, что все обойдется.  
  
Казуя накинул теплую куртку, обвязался шарфом и покинул здание, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядами. Слухами земля полнится, и репортеры всегда первые обо всем узнают, за это им деньги платят.  
  
В канун дня Святого Валентина, когда повсюду чувствуется романтическая атмосфера, невольно задаешься разными вопросами, кому это вообще надо? Казуя закурил долгожданную сигарету, рассматривая яркие плакаты. Кричащие надписи, зазывающие прохожих провести волшебный вечер, доброжелательные улыбки встречающих, хотя плевать они на тебя хотели, им нужны твои деньги, и судят они по одежде и по часам на твоем запястье. По своей работе Каменаши переобщался и с метрдотелями, и с бесконечной вереницей хостесс, и с работниками забегаловок и дорогих ресторанов. Мир слишком циничен и расчетлив, чтобы верить улыбкам и словам. Людям нужны деньги, Казуе нужна информация, и ради этого на многое можно пойти.  
  
Он свернул в небольшой переулок. Потрепанная вывеска привлекла его внимание, казалось, в такой ресторанчик точно никто из знакомых не зайдет. Казуя толкнул дверь, и мелодичные колокольчики над головой возвестили о его приходе.   
  
Небольшой уютный зал, красные скатерти со свечами в виде сердец на столах, деревянные стулья и деревянные панели на стенах с фотографиями в простых рамках. Эйфелева башня, Триумфальная ярка, Казуя даже приметил большое фото с Пизанской башней, которая все никак не упадет.  
  
Что самое удивительное, ресторанчик не был пустым, скорее наоборот, всего один свободный столик с одним стулом в уютном уголке как будто так и поджидал одинокого посетителя, нуждающегося в спокойствии и уединении.  
  
Казуя снял куртку и сел за стол, оглядывая зал в поисках официанта. Молодой человек с подносом в руках проворно сновал между столами. Меню лежало перед ним, и еще - блестящая брошюрка со специальным предложением, на которой было написано:

_<_ _i >«Праздничное блюдо от шеф-повара! Два по цене одного. Согреет сердце в холодный денек и позволит найти долгожданную любовь. Вы больше никогда не останетесь в одиночестве!» _ _< /i>_

  
  
Какого бреда только не напишут для привлечения клиентов. Казуя покачал головой, а потом заметил кое-что странное. В отличие от места, где он обычно обедал, здесь все столы были заняты парочками, были тут и школьники, и офисные работники в костюмах, даже пожилая пара в кимоно, настолько разношерстная и разновозрастная публика, которую объединяла лишь одно: все казались слишком погруженными в свой мир, чтоб обращать внимание на окружающих.   
  
Из раздумий его вывел официант, загородив собой обзор и поприветствовав широкой улыбкой и блестящей заколкой, которой он собрал, видно, слишком длинную челку. Профессиональная привычка замечать все мелочи и детали и сейчас не оставляла Казую. Если этого парня обмотать светящейся гирляндой, он вполне сошел бы за декорацию, так ярко и безвкусно был разряжен, видно, поддерживая праздничное настроение в этом ресторане.  
  
– Привет! Меня зовут Джин. Я буду вас обслуживать в этот чудесный денек, вы уже что-нибудь выбрали?  
  
Казуя открыл меню, что-то пробурчав про чудесный денек, который не для всех чудесный.  
  
– Вы что-то сказали? – широкая улыбка не сходила с лица официанта, он слегка приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая чрезмерную заинтересованность бормотанием Казуи.  
  
– Мне суп дня и овощи с мясом.  
  
Официант вытащил из кармана карандаш с набалдашником в виде мерцающего американского флага и приготовился записывать, но, услышав заказ, виновато улыбнулся. Казуя подумал, что из этого парня получится прекрасный информатор, его и раскалывать не придется, он и так все выложит, да, с таким выразительным лицом, можно кидать фразы и наблюдать за реакцией.  
  
– К сожалению, этого у нас нет, может, выберете что-нибудь другое?  
  
Казуя нахмурился, опять углубившись в меню.  
  
– Тяжелый денек? – спросил официант, всем видом показывая ненужную поддержку и понимание.   
  
– Давайте тогда лапшу и котлеты.  
  
– К сожалению, этого тоже нет.  
  
– Луковый суп и спагетти.  
  
– Этого тоже нет.  
  
Казуе очень хотелось влепить официанту этим меню по широкой извиняющейся улыбке. Но нужно было быть прагматичным, идти в другое место уже поздно. Тут тепло и уютно. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, призвав на помощь все свое самообладание и спросить:  
  
– А что же у вас тогда есть?  
  
Официант протянул яркую брошюру.  
  
– Праздничное блюдо от шеф-повара! Вам точно понравится, так вкусно, пальчики оближешь!   
  
Казуя согласился и стал разглядывать посетителей в ожидании своего заказа. Казалось, что в воздухе витает какой-то опасный вирус, превращающий людей во влюбленных слюнтяев.   
  
Очень скоро Казуя смог отведать блюдо от шеф-повара и признать, что официант не солгал, карри с рисом оказалось отменным, тепло медленно разливалось внутри, согревая и прогоняя прочь все тревоги последних дней. Может, в его жизни все еще обойдется, и даже не надо будет искать новую работу.

 

Официант, все так же лучезарно улыбаясь, принес счет.  
  
– Я могу вам завернуть второе блюдо с собой.  
  
– Спасибо, не надо.  
  
– Приятно удивите свою половинку.  
  
– Спасибо, не надо, – повторил Казуя, раздражаясь от настойчивости официанта, как и от выбора его слов.  
  
Какая еще вторая половинка?! Его ждет пустая холодная квартира, точно не убранная, потому что, как всегда, не было времени. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то оставался ночевать у него. Год назад, а может и дольше. И имя… Казуя не мог вспомнить, он помнил только взгляд. Она сказала, что если он уйдет, то между ними все кончено. Казуя ушел, потому что его ждала работа, ждала возможная сенсация, которую он не мог упустить.  
  
– В такие дни особенно остро ощущается одиночество, хочется взять кого-то за руку.  
  
Казуя почувствовал тепло руки официанта на своей и на мгновение замер, не очень понимая, что вообще происходит: то ли это продолжение рекламной кампании, то ли он выглядит настолько жалко, что незнакомый парень с блестящей заколкой решил пожалеть его.  
  
«Не хочется, совсем не хочется. Мне бы на работе удержаться, а ты меня этим бредом кормишь», – промелькнуло в голове.  
  
Казуя схватил куртку и шарф и вышел на улицу, чувствуя, как горит лицо, он сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Притворное сочувствие парня, который, скорее всего, всю свою жизнь проработает официантом в этой забегаловке, злило его. Не нужно говорить ему такую чушь. Он и сам может профессионально навешать любую лапшу на уши, да так, что собеседник будет чувствовать именно то, что Казуе надо.  
  
Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, и он закутался в куртку, все еще чувствуя тепло на своей руке, что-то странное было в этом парне со слишком счастливой улыбкой, что-то, вызывающее непонятную тревогу. Мизинец закололо, как будто какая-то нитка прицепилась, Казуя смахнул ее и надел перчатки. Перерыв закончен, пора возвращаться на поле боя и бороться за свое будущее.  
  
~  
  
Казую не уволили, но прогнозы погоды он писать будет, и долго, но это вовсе не значит, что он отстранен. Кавасаки даже похлопал его по плечу. Зауважал, видно. В такой ситуации лучше долго не анализировать, а последовать примеру окружающих. Все дружно забыли об инциденте и вернулись к работе, потому что пока в криминальном отделе разборки, преступность не дремлет, и телефон разрывается - даже в такой ситуации не стоит забывать о конкуренции, как внутренней, так и внешней.  
  
Казуя бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, половина второго ночи, он почти закончил с прогнозом погоды на следующую неделю, когда заметил нитку на пальце. Он встряхнул мизинцем, но нитка никуда не делась.  
  
Казуя устало потер глаза и решил под светом настольной лампы разглядеть, что же прилипло к руке, может, очередная шутка его инфантильных коллег с генитальным чувством юмора. Красная нитка плотно обхватывала мизинец, спускаясь вниз к столу и дальше по полу.  
  
Когда Казуя в следующий раз взглянул на часы, прошло еще двадцать минут, прогноз так и оставался незаконченным, а нитка все еще была на его пальце. Он использовал все подручные средства: ножницы, нож для бумаги, степлер, тянул, пытался порвать, наступил на нитку. Он даже пробовал разрезать ее швейцарским ножом, который таскал с собой для самообороны. Одинокий репортер, рыскающий в злачных местах в поисках болтливых якудза и неопознанных трупов по ночам, иногда может попасть в довольно-таки неприятную историю.  
  
Может, Казуя просто перепил вчера или съел что-то не то в этом странном ресторане с блаженным официантом и его чересчур теплой рукой. Во всем виноват именно он, с глупой улыбкой и дурацкой заколкой на голове. Казуя нахмурился, сел ближе к компьютеру и решил закончить статью, игнорирую нитку на пальце.  
  
Что же за чертовщина такая? И почему только в офисе нельзя курить?  
  
К тому моменту, когда он без сил добрался до постели, Казуя уверил себя, что красная нить на пальце – это лишь плод его больного воображения. То, что называется, переработал, перенервничал, и слегка поехала крыша. Нужно просто поспать. Такого не бывает. Нитки не появляются на пальцах, да еще такие, которые невозможно разрезать, разрубить, оторвать и сжечь. Он и со спичками пробовал, только палец обжег.  
  
На утро нитка все еще была на мизинце. Мягкая на ощупь, она смотрелась на бледной коже неестественно ярко. Казуя не выспался, чувствовал себя разбитым и решил, что, скорее всего, у него нервный срыв.  
  
В офисе никто не видел этой нитки, даже когда Казуя махал рукой перед их носами, зарабатывая лишь странные взгляды в ответ. Красная нить все еще алела на пальце, Казуя пытался найти другой ее конец, но ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом, слишком много народу в офисе, и их осторожные взгляды уже начинали беспокоить Казую. Хватит странностей на целый месяц.  
  
Прекрасно, скоро и на работе его будут считать психом. Только этого ему не хватало для полного счастья. Кто-то должен видеть эту чертову нитку. Мысли возвращались к ресторанчику с потрёпанной вывеской, куда он и направился во время обеденного перерыва.  
  
~  
  
Столик в уголке оказался единственным свободным, и Казуя сел в ожидании официанта, который быстро появился с двумя подносами в руках, обслуживая парочки. Что-то с этим рестораном точно не так, хотя, возможно, всему виной специальное предложение, а не атмосфера приторной влюбленности, так и парящей в воздухе.  
  
– Привет! Ты решил вернуться?  
  
Казуя взглянул на официанта, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это они успели перейти на «ты».  
  
– Вчера ты не забрал свое второе блюдо, поэтому кофе за счет заведения! Без сахара, сливок и покрепче, подойдет?  
  
Казуя успел лишь кивнуть, удивляясь прыткости официанта, который сразу же скрылся за деревянной дверью.  
  
Аромат свежего кофе появился раньше, чем сам официант и его неизменная улыбка. Казуя обратил внимание также на длинную серьгу у него в ухе, а заколка на голове сегодня была красной.  
  
– Я Джин. Я уже говорил вчера.  
  
Он поставил кофе на стол, выжидающе взглянув на Казую.  
  
– Каменаши Казуя.  
  
Казуя протянул руку для пожатия.  
  
– Ты работаешь рядом?  
  
– Да. Я репортер. Подразделение Асахи Симбун.  
  
Джин присвистнул.  
  
– Репортёры редко ко мне заходят.  
  
Казуя обвел взглядом зал. Он сам предпочитал до недавнего времени совсем другой ресторан, где обедают полицейские из соседнего отделения, с ними можно поболтать, что-то узнать. А это место абсолютно дохлое.  
  
– И о чем ты пишешь? Последние новости, скандалы, финансовые махинации?  
  
– Я больше специализируюсь по трупам.  
  
Казуя усмехнулся, заметив, как побледнел Джин.  
  
– Я имел в виду, что пишу об организованной преступности, маньяках и подобной нечисти. И тут без трупов не обойтись.  
  
Казуя пожал плечами. Даже за такой короткий срок он повидал очень много такого, от чего кровь в жилах леденеет и не хочется верить, что это по-настоящему. Жестокость, насилие, убийство для удовлетворения своих извращенных желаний, иногда даже эстетических. Но мир таков, это все было сделано людьми. Человеческая природа уродлива и отвратительна.  
  
Казуя допил кофе. У него же была причина прийти сюда. Ну и заболтал его официант. Он позвал молодого человека:  
  
– Джин!  
  
– Да?  
  
Казуя медленно поднял руку и провел пред лицом Джина, сосредоточенно наблюдая за его реакцией. Он должен увидеть нитку, все началось здесь, с его прикосновения. Раз он начал, то должен знать, что с этой ниткой делать.  
  
Джин внимательно следил за рукой Казуи, но на его лице ясно читалось недоумение. Не хватало, чтоб и он решил, что у Казуи крыша поехала.  
  
– Ты ничего не видишь?  
  
Он еще раз провел мизинцем перед носом официанта.  
  
– Кажется, вижу, ты давно ногти грызешь?  
  
Казуя опустил руку. И вовсе он не грызет ногти, только когда нервничает, и вообще в последнее время у него одни проблемы, так что хотелось хоть разум сохранить. Но, видно, он и правда сошел с ума.  
  
– Проблемы на работе?  
  
Джин сочувствующе похлопал Казую по плечу. Видно, он действительно настолько жалок, что даже незнакомый официант в дурацкой одежде и со странными привычками постоянно прикасаться к нему решил поддержать его.  
  
Взгляд Казуи упал на руку у него на плече, длинные пальцы, пару дешевых массивных колец и нить на мизинце. Красную и яркую.  
  
Теперь он ясно видел, куда вела нить на его пальце, если раньше она была практически бесконечной, сейчас, казалось, достаточно ему было двинуть рукой, и Джин почувствует натяжение. Что он и сделал, начал махать рукой, но нить оказалась какой-то странно тягучей.  
  
– Все нормально? – спросил Джин с беспокойством.  
  
Все не нормально, все совсем не нормально. Казуя привязан красной нитью к совершенно чужому человеку, который к тому же этого не видит. Стало тяжело дышать, будто темные панели сжимались, и фигура официанта рядом приобретала странные очертания. Казалось, красная нить превратилась в толстый канат, и расстояние между двумя людьми все уменьшалось и уменьшалось. Казуя хотел уйти отсюда, сбежать - и прямо сейчас, иначе он точно задохнется.  
  
Чувство, охватившее его, было таким огромным и непреодолимым, что Казуя так и сделал. Он просто сбежал.

 

Казуя не вернулся на работу. Он закрылся у себя дома, пытаясь понять, что же происходит. После горячего душа и полбутылки коньяка – ее он хотел подарить своему полицейскому информатору, но ему она сейчас была нужна намного больше – Казуя успокоился.  
  
В этом мире все имеет объяснение, и если он пока этого объяснения не имеет, то, значит, скоро найдет. Все просто.  
  
Казуя включил компьютер, пытаясь не смотреть на нитку, которая точно в ближайшее время разрушит его жизнь. Может, он просто устал, сказывается напряжение, может, мама была права и эта работа не для него, раз уж непонятно что мерещится.  
Очень скоро он нашел ответы на свои вопросы, которые абсолютно не удовлетворяли, а только злили и вводили в еще большее недоумение.  
  
Красная нить судьбы связывает двоих, предназначенных друг другу судьбой.  
  
Звучит как дешевая реклама, так зазывают в хост-клуб размалеванные девушки, предлагая вечную любовь и еще что-то, за что они получают хорошие деньги.  
  
Если свести всю информацию, которую он нашел, к общему знаменателю, то история получается тривиальная. Богатый мужчина нанимает убийцу, потому что не доволен тем, что красная нить судьбы связывает его с нищей замарашкой, которая в итоге оказывается его нареченной невестой. Любовь побеждает, девушка жива и здорова. Они вместе и счастливы.  
  
Как и все в этом мире. Кровь, насилие, секс. Люди ничему не учатся. Только причем здесь Казуя, и что ему теперь делать с этой ниткой? Почему официант из какой-то забегаловки, почему это вообще случилось с ним? Казуя никогда не страдал романтической чепухой, не очень верил в любовь и все с ней связанное, времени у него на это просто не было, как и на отношения.  
  
Дурацкая нитка не рвалась, и Казуя не представлял, что делать. Убийц он точно посылать не будет, и как только после такого поступка у этой истории получился хороший конец?  
  
~  
  
На следующий день Казуя опять пришел в ресторан, как и много дней после этого. Столик в уголке стал его постоянным местом наблюдения, а объектом – ни о чем не подозревающий жизнерадостный официант.  
  
Джин.  
  
Казуя узнал о нем все, что смог. Живет один недалеко от ресторанчика, школу не закончил, родители и брат, еще огромная собака была в детстве. Казуя и до детских фотографий добрался, точнее, его информатор, который как-то получил доступ к семейному архиву. Казуя не хотел знать, что тот для этого сделал.  
  
Работает последние несколько лет в этой забегаловке, такой же, как и множество других, без целей и без будущего, улыбается и вряд ли думает о завтрашнем дне. Пустота. Ну что может быть будущего у Казуи и Джина? Да ничего.  
  
Уже поступая в Токийский Университет, Казуя знал, чего хочет от жизни.  
  
Джин улыбается и всегда приветлив со своими клиентами. Его улыбка кажется искренней, как и смех, когда кто-то из постоянных клиентов пошутит, может быть, и не очень удачно. Казуя этого не знал, до его столика не долетало ни словечка.  
  
Когда Джин был рядом, и расстояние между ними сокращалась, красная нить натягивалась и становилась ярче, игнорировать ее было сложно. Чем дальше был Джин, тем тоньше выглядела и слабее видна была красная нить.  
  
Иногда они разговаривали, точнее, Джин болтал обо всем подряд, казалось, ему нужны лишние уши, и для этой роли он выбрал Казую.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что в мире все устроено неправильно?  
  
Казуя с этим поспорить не мог.  
  
– Люди так помешаны на своих мелких проблемах, что не замечают главного.  
  
Когда к твоему пальцу привязана непонятная нитка из дурацкой легенды, самое главное – от нее избавиться. Но Казуя лишь вежливо спросил.  
  
– Что же такое важное они должны заметить?  
  
– Жизнь проходит мимо, пока мы погрязаем в бытовых проблемах. Надо воплощать свои мечты в реальность.  
  
Казуя скептически посмотрел на аляповатый фартук, обернутый вокруг бедер Джина.  
  
– О чем ты мечтаешь, Казуя?  
  
Он стал «Казуей» после третьего посещения ресторана.  
  
– О первой полосе и о громкой сенсации, головокружительной карьере, и чтоб мой начальник умер от разрыва сердца.  
  
Джин с ужасом взглянул на него.  
  
– Ты опять шутишь, да? – с надеждой спросил он.  
  
Казуя не смог сдержать смеха. Если бы Джин видел свое выражение лица в этот момент.  
  
–Мечты – это для тех у кого полно времени, у меня же есть цели,– весомо сказал Казуя.  
  
Когда он был рядом с Джином, происходило что-то странное, его железная логика уже не была такой железной и трещала по швам. Так легко невозможное казалось возможным, и в жизнь проникали новые краски и ощущения.  
  
Джин рассмеялся, и было в этом смехе что-то очень беспокоящее, будто это Казуя - неразумный парень без будущего и в аляповатом фартуке, будто это он ничего не знает о жизни.  
  
– Будешь столько носиться со своими целями и не заметишь, как жизнь мимо пройдет.  
  
Прозвенели колокольчики, новые клиенты вошли в ресторан, и Джин поспешил предложить меню. Они возвращались, снова и снова, нежно влюбленные, прожившие вместе годы или же только встретившиеся, робко держащиеся за руки. Казалось, в этом ресторане постоянно праздновали День Всех Влюбленных, и специальное предложение всегда было в силе.  
  
Редко дверные колокольчики возвещали о приходе одинокого клиента, точнее, практически никогда, в этом Казуя был исключением.  
  
Он приходил в уютный ресторанчик каждый день в надежде, что столик в уголке будет свободен, его не смущали воркующие парочки за соседними столами и не совсем здоровая, по его мнению, атмосфера в воздухе. Красная нить на пальце становилась ярче. Он ясно видел, как она соединяет его жизнь с жизнью Джина.  
  
Что это означало, к чему это приведет, он и сам не знал, ему не хотелось анализировать и искать объяснение, здесь и сейчас по телу разливалось тепло, и на душе было спокойно, впервые за много лет. Казуе не хотелось бежать куда-то сломя голову и волноваться о том, что раньше было важнее сна и отношений. Он наблюдал за быстрыми движениями, плавностью походки, и пытался понять, что же скрывается за морщинкой, внезапно появлявшейся между бровями у Джина, за иногда застывшим взглядом и за этой улыбкой, такой солнечной, что становилось светло.  
  
Казуя не понимал себя и свои поступки, он обвинял во всем красную нить на пальце, которая будто огнем жгла и заставляла снова и снова приходить, но это была лишь отговорка, и он сам это прекрасно понимал.

 

Однажды на работе Казуя заметил, что красная нить поблекла и стала едва заметной. Загруженный день в офисе, статья, у которой поджимали сроки, и грозная фигура Уэды в дверях как Дамоклов меч нависли над ним. Нужно было сконцентрироваться, и думать о красной нитке, которой вообще не должно существовать по определению, не было времени.  
  
Уже ночью он сидел один в темноте, включать свет не хотелось, от мелькающего экрана компьютера до сих пор рябило в глазах: когда, наконец, начальство раскошелится на хорошее оборудование и выбросит доисторический мусор, или же это был еще один вид изощренной пытки, вкупе с прогнозами погоды?  
  
Казуя уснул после полуночи, не было сил ни раздеться, ни закурить. Хотелось лишь провалиться в сон и прогнать боль в мышцах, вызванную неудобной позой и чувством, что кто-то постоянно смотрит тебе в затылок, проверяя, уж не взялся ли ты за что-то серьезное, неужели есть новость, которую другие пропустили.  
  
Казуя проснулся через час. Пронзительный телефонный звонок: Танака на том конце продиктовал координаты и рассказал подробности, от которых кровь в жилах стынет. Казуя вышел из дому уже через десять минут, пытаясь не думать и отогнать картины, нарисованные уставшим мозгом. Неопознанный труп, найденный недалеко от того самого уютного ресторанчика, следы насильственной смерти. Красная нить поблекла, и к горлу подступила тошнота. Он и не знал раньше, что значит выражение, так часто упоминаемое в глупых книжках: "упало сердце", в висках стучало. Казуя спешил к месту преступления, страшась того, что может там увидеть.  
  
Труп принадлежал девушке примерно лет двадцати пяти, перерезано горло, кто-то действовал в спешке, не очень умело заметая следы. Когда прохожие вызвали полицию, девушка уже была мертва. При ней не было денег и документов, сумка украдена, раскрытый чемодан лежал рядом с трупом.  
  
Когда Казуя прибыл на место, территория уже была огорожена. К утру, благодаря налаженной системе информаторов, врожденной бесцеремонности, напору и целеустремленности, он знал об этой девушке практически все. Ее опознали почти сразу же, среди прохожих оказалась молодая женщина, проработавшая с ней пару лет. И вывод можно было сделать один: на первую полосу точно не тянет.  
  
Аоки Харука, хостесс в не лучшем из заведений района, внезапно уволилась, съехала из комнаты, которую снимала, и купила билет в один конец, на Окинаву. Казуя закурил сигарету, снова возвращаясь к месту преступления и пытаясь найти хоть что-то стоящее в этой истории.  
  
Убийство произошло совсем рядом с рестораном, в одной из подворотен. Какого черта Джин вообще стал работать в таком месте? Первая капля упала ему на нос, и Казуя попытался спрятаться под навесом.  
  
Сначала падали редкие капли, а потом полил дождь, как обычно смывая все следы кровавого убийства из памяти людей. Эти улицы чего только не повидали, люди проходили мимо огороженной территории, будто даже не удивляясь, что всего пару часов назад здесь было совершено ужасное преступление, отнявшее жизнь девушки. Казуя не осуждал их, завтра к вечеру он и сам забудет об этом, скорее всего, занятый следующим делом.  
  
Наверняка у Аоки Харуки были мечты и надежды, вряд ли, покидая город, она подозревала, что ее будет ждать. Это не было похоже на бегство, Казуя расспросил соседей и пожилую женщину, сдававшую Харуке комнату. Девушка по всем правилам известила домовладелицу о своём отъезде, не пропускала ни одной оплаты.  
  
Единственный подозреваемый - ее парень, который, скорее всего, также находился на ее содержании, что, учитывая ее популярность в хост-клубе, она могла себе позволить. Казуя поморщился, чувствуя, как усталость берет свое, он практически не спал, а его укрытие абсолютно не защищало от дождя.  
  
Нож на месте преступления не был найден, но, скорее всего, это просто дело времени. Убийцу вычислят в течение одного-двух дней, здесь важно, кто первый напишет статью. Но о чем писать?  
  
Он бросил окурок на асфальт. Долговые акулы здесь не причем, у девушки не было проблем с наркотиками или правонарушений, якудза дорогу она не переходила, это Казуя выяснил у своего информатора из клана Гото. Ее парень задолжал деньги и, чувствуя, что лишился кормушки, пустился во все тяжкие. Мотив очевиден. Люди отвратительны.  
  
Казуе нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов, потом он что-нибудь придумает, может, из полиции поступят новые подробности, пресс-конференция для прессы будет ближе к полудню.  
  
Он собирался уйти, но его взгляд остановился на красной нити, до недавнего времени тонкой и еле заметной, а теперь ярко-красной и более плотной. Казуя огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Джин был рядом. Всего в нескольких шагах от него, промокший под дождем, влажные темные волосы облепили бледное лицо, а застывший взгляд направлен на ограждение. Джин выглядел таким беззащитным без привычной улыбки среди людского безразличия, прохожие задевали его плечами. Казалось, он ничего не замечает.  
  
Казуя окликнул его по имени, но тот даже не обернулся. Он подошел ближе, и Джин наконец обернулся.  
  
– Ты знал ее? – Казуя спросил, чувствуя, как странно звучит его собственный голос, будто издалека.  
  
Джин кивнул. Казуя стоял рядом, холодные капли падали за шиворот, и ветер пробирал до костей.  
  
Джин не говорил, не хотел уходить, а Казуя не умел утешать, он не знал, какие слова могут смягчить боль и смогут ли вообще. Слишком много смертей окружало его на работе, возможно, это закалило его сердце, сделало более безразличным, он научился отгораживать себя.  
  
Сейчас хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче и лечь спать, чтоб кровавая картина, застывшая в памяти, исчезла, еще хотелось, чтоб Джин опять улыбнулся, потому что маска на его бледном лице заставляла сердце сжиматься и испытывать что-то странное, чуждое.  
  
Казуе не нужны были эти чувства.  
  
Он взял Джина за локоть и увел оттуда, тот следовал за ним послушно, как ребенок, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом, что пугало еще больше. Они сидели в поезде рядом, слушая лишь однотонное дребезжание колес. Школьница, сидевшая напротив, стучала по сенсорному экрану телефона длинными ярко-розовыми ногтями, надувая огромные пузыри.  
  
Казуя привел Джина к себе домой, если честно, он и не знал, куда еще можно пойти. Он быстро переоделся в сухое и принес чистую футболку для Джина. Вся ситуация казалась нереальной. Джин, сидящий на полу его маленькой квартиры, капли стекают с волос по лицу, и красная нить между ними, яркая и прочная. Казуя уже смирился с ней, принял как часть своего безумия, как часть непонятного мира.

 

Он плеснул немного коньяка в стакан и протянул Джину. Глаза закрывались и отчаянно хотелось спать, он чувствовал, как Джина била дрожь, то ли от холода, то ли от того, что он увидел.  
  
– Мы вместе учились в школе. Не то чтобы она была моим близким другом, просто иногда виделись, жили рядом, болтали обо всем. Харука приносила мне билеты в театр, он находился в подвале, там даже стульев нормальных не было. Она всегда хотела быть актрисой. Ей нравилось.  
  
Джин замолчал так же внезапно, как и заговорил. Казуя сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как жидкость приятно обжигает горло, согревая изнутри. Значит, актриса.  
  
Вдруг Джин резко повернулся к нему, схватив за руку.  
  
– Ты можешь поверить во что-то невероятное, что невозможно увидеть глазами, невозможно понять и объяснить? Это сильнее нас, сильнее всего на свете? – горячий шёпот совсем близко, и темные глаза с лихорадочным блеском.  
  
Казуя посмотрел на свою руку и алую нить, связывающую их, непонятную, противоестественную, невозможную и необъяснимую.  
  
– Могу, – тихо ответил он.  
  
Джин отпустил его руку и прислонился к стене. Больше всего Казую пугал этот взгляд, будто Джин смотрел на него и не видел, затерявшийся в своих воспоминаниях, слишком сконцентрированный на боли.  
  
– Харука пришла в ресторан месяц назад. Она была такой счастливой, говорила, что хочет изменить свою жизнь, потому что все неправильно, это не то, о чем она мечтала. Ей было слишком одиноко в этом городе, слишком холодно. Она говорила, что никто ее не понимает, но она обязательно найдет свое счастье и свое будущее. У нее есть новая цель и новая дорога.  
  
– А как же ее парень? – Казуя осторожно задал вопрос.  
  
– Они расстались, он настоящий негодяй, я его не переносил. От него пахло подлостью.  
  
Казуя не знал, как пахнет подлость, но удержался от дальнейших вопросов. За время их знакомства он понял одно: Джин смотрит на жизнь совсем по-другому, он говорит на другом языке, и, как ни странно, Казуя понимал его.  
  
– Харука сказала, что видит свою судьбу, что ее счастье совсем далеко от этого места. Она сказала, что и моя мечта обязательно сбудется.  
  
Казуя не знал эту девушку, не мог заставить себя что-то чувствовать, но мука на лице Джина казалась невыносимой. Джин не скрывал свою боль, скорее всего, он и не умел этого делать. Одна фраза привлекла его внимание.  
  
– Что она имела в виду, говоря, что видит свою судьбу?  
  
Джин развел руками.  
  
– Я не знаю. Она сказала, что красная нить укажет ей куда ехать. Харука казалась такой счастливой.  
  
Казуя как зачарованный смотрел на красную нить между ними, такую упругую и натянутую - казалось, она сжимается с каждым мгновением, заставляя расстояние исчезать.  
  
– Надеюсь, тот, кто это сделал, будет наказан, – губы Джина были плотно сжаты.  
  
Казуя кивнул, бросив взгляд на телефон. Это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
– Джин, где ты был ночью?  
  
Почему нить, связывающая их, стала тоньше и бледнее и так напугала его?  
  
– Я ездил вчера навещать родителей, они переехали в небольшой городок рядом.  
  
Значит, это просто расстояние. Нить не исчезнет, просто расстояние между ними становилось больше. Странно, но Казуя почувствовал облегчение, и совсем не хотелось объяснять себе причины этого.  
  
  
Джин уснул на полу. Казуя сидел рядом, прислушиваясь к равномерному дыханию, в голове кружилась тысяча мыслей, выстраиваясь в своеобразную идею. То, что станет статьей. Не важно, хороша ли новость и на какой полосе она будет напечатана. Казуя хотел, чтоб об этой истории услышали.  
  
Сообщение на телефон пришло через полчаса. Преступник задержан, орудие убийства с его отпечатками найдено, также как и деньги и документы девушки.  
  
Казуя укрыл Джина одеялом, передвигаясь тихо, стараясь не потревожить его сон. Он вытащил свой ноутбук. Имя преступника известно, пресс-конференция только через пару часов. Казуя успеет написать статью.  
  
~  
  
Минуты, пока Уэда читал статью, тянулись мучительно медленно. Наконец, дверь открылась, и Казуя зашел в душный кабинет, где царствовал его редактор. Повсюду валялись бумаги, на столе лежала тяжелая гантель, а взгляд из-под очков в тонкой оправе внимательно следил, как Казуя подходит к столу, стараясь не наступить на чью-то статью, перечеркнутую и раздавленную этим извергом.  
  
– Садись, Каменаши.  
  
Казуя сел.  
  
– Я думаю, на третью полосу потянет, интересный сюжет.  
  
Казуя опешил на мгновение, пытаясь понять, что, собственно, здесь только что произошло. Его похвалили?! После стольких статей, перечеркнутых жирных чернилами, которые, как лезвия, каждый раз проходили по журналистской гордости Казуи.  
  
– Конечно, есть недочеты, я все выделил.  
  
Уэда передал распечатанный вариант статьи, с бесконечными пометками на полях и неизменными красными чернилами.  
  
– Твои статьи всегда на сто процентов достоверны, точны и кратки, как сухие безжизненные листья. В этой есть жизнь, есть чувства, но, кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь, что пытаешься выразить.  
  
Иногда Казуя задавался вопросом: почему он? Почему этот редактор выбрал именно его? А ведь так и было, Уэда сам вызвался, когда Казую назначили на должность в криминальный отдел.  
  
У всех редакторы как редакторы, ленивые, дружелюбные, от них не исходят опасные сигналы. Казуя ни за что на свете не захотел бы оказаться с Уэдой на необитаемом острове, даже с психом-убийцей или с якудзой, крепко подсевшем на амфетамин, он бы нашел общий язык.

 

– Что же я не смог выразить?  
  
Они скрестили взгляды, взвешивая шансы друг друга, Казуя точно не сбежит, за эту статью он будет стоять грудью, ни слова не позволит изменить.  
  
– Твоя статья называется: «Красная нить судьбы поставила кровавый крест на мечтах». Слишком фатально, не находишь?  
  
Уэда приподнял бровь.  
  
– У девушки горло перерезано, куда уж фатальней, – пробурчал Казуя.  
  
– Почему ты вообще решил осветить убийство с подобной точки зрения? Какая связь?  
  
– Жила была девушка, счастливая и здоровая. Ударила ей дурь в голову, решила изменить судьбу и теперь лежит на столе у судмедэкспертов, пока те проводят вскрытие.  
  
Уэда снял очки, прищурившись на Казую, будто он огромная букашка, внезапно заговорившая человеческим голосом. Такое отношение бесило, выводило из себя. Это чувство долго копилось внутри, днями, ночами, когда он сидел в темноте своей квартиры и пытался игнорировать эту чертову красную нить, когда не мог найти выход. Казуя не мог сдержаться.  
  
Дело было вовсе не в убитой хостесс и не в преступнике, который уже за решеткой, дело было в самом Казуе.  
  
Дело было в постороннем человеке, который появился в его жизни и стал неотъемлемой ее частью. Казуя не просил этого, не хотел. Он постоянно думал о Джине, пытался понять, что может быть между ними общего, почему именно этот человек связан с ним так крепко. Рядом с Джином хотелось улыбаться и забыть о работе, греться в тепле, исходящем от этого человека. Казуя открывал в себе новые качества, новые желания. Теряясь в темных глазах, он понимал, что больше не властен над своей жизнью. Как и девушка, которая больше никогда не откроет своих глаз.  
  
– Потому что если тебе мерещится красная нить - значит, крыша едет, и жизнь твоя катится к чертям, ничего хорошего не жди, все рушится! Все, во что ты верил, все, к чему стремился! То, что раньше казалось важным, теряет всякий смысл, начинаешь думать о каком-то бреде! Даже мечты глупого официанта без будущего и без цели кажутся более значимыми и важными, когда твои рассыпаются в пыль и их уносит ветер! – Казуя выдал всю тираду на одном дыхании, сам не подозревая, как давно в нем бушевало это раздражение, это непонимание. Его слова не имели смысла и вряд ли были к месту, но Уэда слушал внимательно, даже задумчиво.  
  
Он не помнил точный момент, когда жизнь стала меняться, но это произошло. Казалось, невидимые колесики начали свой неумолимый бег, и Казую уносило потоком, накрывая с головой, куда-то в неизвестность, и это приводило в ужас.  
– Тебя так страшат перемены? – в тоне Уэды не было и намека ни иронию. – Твои статьи только выигрывают от этого. В холодных фактах и дотошной точности робота появляются эмоции. Так разве это плохо?  
  
Что он может понимать? Уэда не знает, что Джин до сих пор спит спокойно, примостившись на футоне в его квартире, он не понимает того ужаса, который испытал Казуя, чувствуя, как нить слабеет, и зная, что возле ресторана произошло убийство.  
  
Казуя сам не понимает, почему в голове появились такие мысли, когда эта сводящая с ума красная чертовщина стала необходима ему.  
  
– Разве плохо смотреть в глаза другого человека, как в зеркало, и видеть отражение самого себя, настоящего себя, о котором ты и сам не подозревал. Разве плохо меняться?  
  
Только в это мгновение Казуя заметил, как Уэда задумчиво вертит тонкое кольцо на своем мизинце.  
  
– В этом нет ничего плохого, это счастье, которое выпадает раз в жизни, которое мы понимаем только потеряв. Тонкая нить, другой конец как в тумане, и ты ищешь годами, ищешь того, кто тебя поймет и примет такого, какой ты есть, без остатка.  
  
Казалось, Уэда забыл, что он не один, его голос стал тихим, последние слова были сказаны почти шепотом. Внезапно он поднял голову, устремив затуманенный взгляд на Казую.  
  
– Исправь статью, ты прекрасно понимаешь, в чем проблема, ты не сможешь вечно убегать от самого себя.  
  
Казуя вышел из душного кабинета, так сильно сжав листы со статьей, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
  
~  
  
Жизнь идет своим чередом, город все так же сотрясает человеческая жестокость, а Казуя гоняется по улицам в поисках сенсации.  
  
Мелодичные колокольчики возвестили о приходе нового посетителя, и Джин с улыбкой поприветствовал его, провожая к столу в уголке. Казуя заказал горький кофе без молока и без сахара, наблюдая за тонкой красной нитью, которая следовала за каждым движением руки проворного официанта. Его смех разлетелся по всему залу, бархатный и мелодичный, искренний и такой незащищенный. Иногда Джин обедал с ним, в те дни, когда ресторан делал специальное предложение на двоих.  
  
– Джин? – негромко спросил Казуя, но Джин обернулся, услышав его.  
  
– Да?  
  
– О чем ты мечтаешь?  
  
Джин на мгновение задумался, потом приставил стул к столику Казуи и присел, накрыв его руку своей.  
  
– Хочу быть счастливым, разве этого мало?  
  
Казуя усмехнулся: разве этого может быть мало?  
  
– Как раз в самый раз.

 


End file.
